


Having My Pie Now

by LookingGlass (dantereznor)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday gift to my friend!, M/M, The End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7736212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dantereznor/pseuds/LookingGlass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dear lord when I get to heaven please let me take my man...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Having My Pie Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [traffycake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/traffycake/gifts).



> I write depressing things and give them as gifts to the people I love; because pain is how I say that I love you.  
> So this is my love to you.  
> Yeah that art I drew yesterday for you was supposed to be a tie in for this.. I arted fanart for my own fic.  
> Happy Birthday Traffycake!

The world was always passing by them like a steady rhythmic beating heart, the beeping of the machine that was hooked up to Dean Winchesters heart had been silenced, it had been silent for over an hour even as the frail figure slept peacefully. He had been doing that more often; drawing in slow breaths which made everyone thankful that he was able to still breath on his own. 

It had been more than a week since he last woke up and showed the world those dazzling green eyes, they were fogged now, trapped by the limitations of mortality. But Cas still felt his heart beat stop for a moment whenever they were open.

The grace and physicality of Dean Winchester was long faded. But that gentle aching soul that filled his body was what Cas loved more than his human form; perhaps this new form of torture was a new hell for the new God. He wanted to end the pain for Dean but the man made everyone swear that he would be allowed to go out on his own terms.

He was a hunter dammit, long retired, but he still had some say in his own life. If we was willing to tell an archangel to cram it up his ass and spit nails, he would go out however he saw fit. Old, in a bed, with Castiel by his side was his decision.

Sam had respected his brother, enough that he stopped visiting and last Cas had heard he planned to have a proper hunters funeral for them both of them when it came time. He already arranged it. Though it was merely a request he had made to Cas and few other hunters who were still in the game.

Cas couldn't tell for sure what waited, be it heaven or hell for Dean, but he would wait for him. Regardless of the place in which he resides. Castiel would wait for Dean.

When the nurse came in to check on him it was just a minute, a minute in which his eyes left the sleeping form of Dean. But even as she smiled and left the room with her clipboard, shoes giving a slight squeak Cas could feel the air change. Turning back he saw it, the empty body of Dean.

It had been like a fluttering of leaves in the trees, Dean's departure was quiet and unannounced.

Closing his eyes Cas would let the pain wash over his own heart and body, the grief of loosing Dean was strong, but an unexpected hand dropping down onto his shoulder had his head lifting.

"Come on Cas, lets get going already."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my VERY first SPN fanfiction.  
> I have avoided watching this show for years; I finally cracked in February of this year.  
> I am only up to episode 11 of season 5 in the series.  
> So I literally KNOW NOTHING about this show..  
> Also I am well aware that the Winchester killed Death, and that a reaper swore they would never get to the afterlife or something like that for killing her big boss.  
> Fuck that.


End file.
